Yet Nameless
A story by kivatti. The first chapter was originally posted on the Sinister Design forums on August 27, 2009. The story follows. ---- Introduction It was a beautiful day ; Everyone in the academy was happy, because it was the school's 1000th anniversary, and there had been already over 20 years of peace. I, as a teacher and white cape, had to watch that no one did anything stupid, like threw bottles in from someones window; It was Alex. "Alex! What the hell are you doing!" I yelled straight onto his face. "Can't you see sir? I'm throwing bottles in every body's rooms." He answered me. He was badly drunk; His breathing had slight smell of alcohol and his talking was unclear. "sigh. Go back to your room, Alex!" I said with harsh voice. "Fuck you!" Alex said, but he left and headed into his room. ---- Comments for introduction: Actually, I'm pretty popural at the academy. My students like me, and I've got lots of friends! I like being in the academe. I'd just hope that I could stay there forever... ---- Chapter 1 It was late afternoon when it happened. Sun was setting down. I was sitting by the lake, which was beautiful; The lake was sparkling. All the leaves on the trees had turned red and yellow. The air was still pretty warm. I was on the verge of sleep when suddenly I heard someone yelling my name. "Erick! Erick! Come fast! It's the shadow bugs! They're attacking us!" The one yelling was my best friend, Lou. He was a white cape, brown hair landing to his shoulders, looking at me with his deep blue eyes. His clothes looked messy, full of holes and...some kind of poison? "The shadow bugs? Can't you just blow them away with few mind blasts as usual?" I said sarcastically. "They're different!" he shouted, "Our attacks wont work on them and there's more of them than normally, At least five hundred!" I ran back to the academy and saw what was happening there; lots of guards lying on the ground, few black capes too, and even some white capes. All of them were covered in the same poison which I saw on Lous' clothes, and the usually white walls of the academy, were filled with blood, and black spots, made by all the blasts. There was still flying many balls of pure fire, shadow, ice and light, but too many had fallen down. "What the fuck is happening here?!" I yelled to the guard close to me, one of the few ones who was still living. "These shadow bugs just attacked us from the south coast, sir! None of our attacks work on them! We got few down, but only the White capes with light attacks can battle them!" I looked around me and saw more guards falling down on the battlefield. I was filled with rage, these shadow bugs hurting my friends and students! I walked to the closest group of shadow bugs and shot a light blast, with amazing power. Few fell down, but there was still four remaining. I used one light bomb, and the ones still alive, fell down. After confirming they were dead, I turned to a other group of shadow bugs. I was just concentrating to making a new blast, when suddenly I felt something sharp hit my back. I looked at my back, and saw the shadow bugs, that I though I killed, standing up again. I lost my consciousness. ---- Comments for chapter 1: Actually, I love the cool, autumn breeze, but I hate the shadow bugs. What if they never attacked us? that could be alot better! ---- Chapter 2 I woke up in a little tent full of people laying on the ground, all of them wounded badly, or even fatally. After few seconds, I remembered what happened back there, before everything went black. I looked at the other people, and I was filled the same rage I felt in the battleground. I tried to get up, but my back hurt so much that after few tries I gave up and fell asleep again. Later on, I woke up again; this time surrounded by people containing also Lou and few other friends from the academy, even some of my students were there. I heard them whispering something until they noticed I had woken up. "Sir! Finally you're awake." One of my students said with a rather sad face. She was Annabeth, one of my favourite students. She was only a blue cape, but very talented in cryokinesist powers; With only one cryo blast, she could blow two shadow bugs away, making her attacks very powerful. She lacked only in strategic leader skills; If she would lead a team, it would become a real mess in no time. She was trying to make it to a black cape, but she had still a very long way to go. "What happened?" I questioned the others "Did we lose the academy!?" For a moment they were just mumbling, but after few seconds one of my other student began to talk. "The shadow bugs were too powerful. We could not beat them in combat. Luckily we have captured few of these weird acting shadow bugs, and our scanners got something out of them. They are getting their commands and power from somewhere in the great forest, and we are going to do a counter attack there later on this week. This means war!" I was a little confused; We lost our precious academy to some naughty shadow bugs... After few days, I had my back fully healed; We gathered all the white capes and few of our most powerful black capes, able to do best combat; We left our camp and headed to the forest. ---- Comments for chapter 2: Well... I really should have been more careful with my back in that fight... I'm a white cape! How could that ever happen! ---- Chapter 3 We split into groups of 5; Every group containing one black cape and four white capes, and at least one white cape with some light attacks. I had never been that deep in the forest, and for the first time, I realised its beauty; It had just rained so the yellow and red tree leaves were sparkling from the water. Droplets were falling to the ground as I watched this beautiful sigh for few seconds, until I heard someone screaming. We ran over to the place where we heard the scream, and saw shadow bugs surrounding few bodies. I was on the lead of the team so I quickly organised it; We had one psy healer, four psy fighters who included two with light affinity (Including me) and two with pyro affinity. I organised us, so we had our psy healer at our back protecting us, me and the other fighter with light attacks at front and the ones with pyro at the center. We attacked the bugs with all our might; blasted and burned them again and again, but they didn't seem to get any kind of damage. I saw one of these bugs jumping out for me to my backside and hardly dodged it. At the same time I protected one of my team mates from another bug coming from her back and watched it spring off my shield. Nearby the black cape was fighting two shadow bugs alone with serious wounds; He had deep scar on his arm and his head was bleeding. I commanded my psy healer to go help him, but before he got there another pair of bugs appeared on his way. I blew them off, and watched them getting back to their feet. I looked around me and saw only two shadow bugs dead; both having their heads almost ripped off and few legs cut. I concentrated, and made a light bomb and seemingly got another two dead. I commanded everyone to make a circle around the six still alive spiders, and ran to them at the same time. I began to have problems doing attacks and had to concentrate really hard to even stand up. I commanded others to strike on my mark, and we attacked all together; I began to see white and as my vision went blurry, I saw another four bugs fall down. I did one more mind blast, and knew that we had won. We rested for some time, and then I commanded my team back to the bodies, and started healing them. One of the ones we had came to had been lost for the spiders. His team left back to the camp, carrying him on their shoulders, as we continued going deeper to the forest. We arrived to a cave and as we got inside, I felt some weird power locking its entrance. I looked behind me, but kept walking; I noticed many stalactites hanging from the ceiling as we got deeper. As we hurried forward I starred to feel the same power which I felt when the entrance was closed; It was cold and felt like it wanted to make everything in the world freeze. We got closer and closer, and the cold feeling got worse; It almost felt as I could touch it already when suddenly there fell ten nymphs above us. "Not now..." I said desperate. I commanded my team to surround them, before they could get behind us; We started to fight them. Soon I saw my friend striking five nymphs down with one pyro hail, and understood that these weren't as powerful as the shadow bugs. I stroke one nymph down, using only mind blast. Soon enough I saw all the nymphs down and was surprised by something; the fallen nymphs rose up to the air, and formed one big, giant nymph.Little while later, I saw something else dropping on it, as it woke up. It was almost just the same as the normal nymphs, but its eyes were blue and rounder than normally. It chew its jaws and attacked us. Going for our healer first it almost pierced him to pieces. I tried to elp him, but he had alredy been lost. We also responded; I tried to hit it with a light blast, but the spider split from where the attack was supposed to hit, and it blasted the cave walls, which sent debris on top of our black cape. commanded someone to help him, but had no response. I tried to look for my team, but there seemed to be no one. I tried to break into the spiders mind, and realised, that the spider didn't even try to stop me. Soon, I realised that the spiders head was too complicated for me to be there for long time, but I got to see the most important thing; It had already killed all the others. I tried to attack it again and again, but I couldn't hit the creature. I was starting to get angry; When I next time attacked, to my surprise, I a made pyro blast instead of a light blast and it hit the creature; The nymph started to scream, and came collapsing down. I looked around, and started to research the creature. Soon I noticed that its weird eyes had dropped to the ground. I lifted them up, and felt something cold inside me; They were cold blue orbs that were glowing from something evil. ---- Comments for chapter 3: (I yet havent worked out anything in this commentary. Feel free to suggest something.) ---- Chapter 4 I returned back to the camp, and heard that the Dean had sent two scanners to check, if the academy was safe already. Few minutes later, there came two young psy's running; They dashed to the Deans tent, and after a little while the Dean came out "We can go back to the academy. The bugs have left!" All the people around me became shouting by joy. Finally we can go back to the academy! I though, this maybe something to do with me killing the giant nymph?[/i We got back to the academy, and next day, I decided to report the Dean about the orbs. "I have never seen anything like this. Where did you get these from?" I told the Dean about the battle against the giant nymph, and how the eyes just dropped from its hollow eyes after it was beaten. "So... What are we going to do sir?" I asked him. "First of all, we will investigate, if there is more of these evil orbs. Then, if you will accept the task, we will send you to get them. You can take anyone you want with you and we will give you as much money as needed to travel and get your food. So... Will you accept the mission?" Sir! This is an honour to me! thank you" Next day, I started collecting my team. So, who should I take with me... I was walking in my room from side to side, as I tried to figure out who should come with me. Lou definitely, but what about the others? I can't take blue capes with me, so Anna (Everyone calls Annabeth Anna.) is out of counts. It's far too dangerous. What about... "Take me with you! I wanna come!" Someone I had never seen before rushed into my room. A black cape watched me with her young green eyes. She swung her long, blond hair on the other side of her head, trying to get it off from her forehead. Soon, it dropped back. "Take me with you, sir!" I looked up to the blond, while she was talking: "So, my name is Alexis, and I'd like to join this mission. Do you want me to show you something cool?" She headed out, and gave me a sign to follow. We walked trough the academy, and finally came to the guards training grounds. "OK now. We're here!" Alexis took a bow, that I hadn't noticed, but Seemed to have been hanging on her back all the time. She set three arrows on her bow, and shot on the the opposite way from the targets. "What the hell are you doing! They may hit some-!" I saw the arrows setting on fire, and changing their way back to the targets. They hit the targets, and exploded. I started looking for Lou, after accepting Alexis to my team, and signing some papers. After hour and a half, I still hadn't found him. Where is he. I've been looking for ages. After few seconds, I found him flying out of the bar. "I just wanted to show her how to transform a candle to an ice cube!" He shouted to the owner. "But instead you froze the whole table? Do you know how mutch they pay, you jerk! Now get the hell out of here!" "Stupid owner," I heard him mumbling. I was certain, that he was drunk very badly. Lou was almost the best cryokinesist in the whole school. Only the Dean was better from Lou. "Hey Lou!" "Oh hi Erick," He began laughting. "I could transform you to a freezer right now!" He laughted even louder. He must be even drunker than I though I said to myself. "So, Lou... Do you want to join my team. You could turn alot of people freezers there." He was still laughting, but still accepted my offer. "Freezers. How good am I!" He shouted on the street, walking home hopefully. ---- Comments for chapter 4: Well... Normally psy's try not to get drunk, because they then can't control themseves. I've never before seen Lou that drunk. Normally he just may take one beer if he founds himself a date, which really doesen't happen very much... ---- Chapter 5 Late afternoon, I heard someone knocking on my door. "Sir! There's a message for you. It's from the Dean." I stood up quickly, and opened the door. "Give it here!" I took the message from the young guard, and opened it. "Dear Erick. I'm going to send you on a training mission soon, to test your new team. I will too give you one psy healer, and two psy fighters to help you on your journey. For more information, go to the administrative offices. Feel free to train in the caves west from here. It contains many creaturest that you can fight. Have a great afternoon, Dean. P.S. Come to my office at 8pm this afternoon. Then we will talk some more. Two hours later, I left my room, and headed to the Dean's office. I looked at the clock above the door leading to the Deans office. It was already fifteen minutes past 8 o'clock. I was just going to knock on the door again, as the Dean arrived. ---- Comments for chapter 5: The Dean seems to have been late from everywhere for sometime... I wonder what's keeping him busy. ---- Category:Fan Fiction